Offrande pour la Puissance
by Dragon Lune
Summary: Petite histoire sur Kanda , en total OOC, avec un personnage tout nouveau. offrande pour la puissance , ou comment Kanda se fait latter en combat pour le moins ... singulier. XD


**Offrande pour la puissance. **

«...Et en gage de nos loyaux services , je vous offre ma 3eme fille , Ayana...»

Cette phrase a céler mon destin : je serait un sacrifice honorable.

Depuis mes 3 ans , j'ai été éduquer pour cella ; et pour ce moment en particulier: le jour des 20 ans du fils du clan le plus puissant : le Clan Kanda ; fonder depuis la nuits des temps , d'après certain . Influant dans tout les domaines , de la co-production à la politique , en passant par la médecine .Absolument tout les intéresses. Ils sont infiltrés partout.

Et pour devenir le bras droit du Chef du Clan , le père d'Ayana la vendu dès sa 1er inspiration .

J'aurais pu se révolter,demander des comptes à mon père , fuger, mais mon éducation m'en empêchait.

Je me retrouvai donc le 5 janvier devant l'immense demeure des Kanda , au style irréprochablement japonais .

Ma grande soeur m'accompagnait.

_ Tu sais , tu pourra toujours venir nous voire, la maison n'est pas si loin; et puis ...

Mon aînée se lança dans un monologue ennuyeux , qu'on m'avait déjà servit une bonne dizaine de fois. Seule ma mère avait montrer un réel chagrin de me voire partir.

Mais pour l'instant , ma résignation tenait bon , j'aurais le temps de lâcher mes larmes plus tards.

Remontant le chemin de pierres volcanique border de pins , nous arrivons sous le perron du batiment ; la porte en bois fonçer étais impressionnante , les battants de fer froger luisant d'huile et polie, l'insigne « Vie » gravé sur les deux battants.

J'eu une hésitation et m'arrêta pendant que ma soeur s'approchait de la petite clochette en argent , sur le côter droit de la porte.

Deux minutes après que le son de la sonnette ais retentie, le battant gauche s'entrouvrit et laissa apparaître un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années .

Il portait la marque de fabrication des Kanda : de longs cheveux noir-bleu en queue de cheval haute avec deux longues mèches devant les oreilles , ainsi qu'une frange incroyablement innégale.

Des yeux bleus nuits inpénétrables se cachait derrière la barrière de cheveux . Il étais vétue en tenue de combat ninja : des bracelets de tissu noir lui montaient des poignets jusqu'à la moitier des avants-bras; un maillot sans manches de même texture et couleur habillait son torce , laissant aparaitre un petit bout du tatouage-emblème ,plaçer sur son coeur. Un pantalon près du corps , comme le haut ; et les légendaires tongs-chaussettes , noir elles aussi.

Un katana lui ségnait le dos . Son expression neutre fesait froid dans le dos : un Kanda quoi .Mais qu'est ce qu'il est beaux !

Ma soeur s'inclina en signe de salut et respect , imiter par moi, à quelques secondes près , car le garde m'a ....troublée.

_ Oayo gosaymas . Je me présente , je suis la soeur aînée d'Ayana , Hatsura .

Elle lui résuma le pourquoi de notre venue, espérant attirer le regard du beaux jeune homme , car malgrer son air froid et distant , il nous a captivées.

J'ai garder le silence , dévorant outre mesure le garde. Celui-ci prit enfin la parole.

_ Je sais pourquoi vous ête là , ses affaires sont arriver hier.

La voix basse et grave résonna dans ma tête , mélopée lugubre et pourtant si envoutante.

Il se tourna vers moi , sans un regard pour mon aînée .

_ Suis moi . M'ordonna t-il, puis sans attendre, il tourna les talons et dépassa les portes. Un peu surprise , nous nous dirent au-revoir rapidement.

Une fois derrière les portes , je me retrouvai dans une magnifique cour intérrieur au un petit point d'eau se trouvait , le glouglou d'une fontaine parvient à mes oreilles , ainsi que le pépiment des oiseaux , perchés dans plusieurs érables et pins. L'odeur des fleurs me monta au nez , me relaxant un peu. Autour du bassin , les batiments au parrures de bois sombres devenait moin menaçant grâce à la nature environnante.

Le jeune homme m'attendait de l'autre côter de la cour, adosser au mur. Je me dépèchai de le rejoindre . Il m'emmna en silence à travers un dédale de couloirs , tous plus somptieux les uns que les autres ; l'emblème étais visible arrivâmes enfin devant un grande porte or , ocre et noir. Deux portier s'inclinairent puis ouvrirent la porte , donnant sur « la salle du trône ».

La salle était extrèment claire grâce aux grandes baies vitrées de part et d'autre de la salle , le parquet ciré semblait briller, les teintures pendaient du plafonds entre les fenêtres , représentant des scènes de combats hypiques , de chasses et autres.

En plein milieu de la salle , se tenait sur un magnifique trône au parrures autoritaires et sobres, le Chef du Clan : Zangenken . Il avait la même coupe que le garde , à ceci près que la frange étais mieux entretenue. Il portait un kimono tradditionnel bleu, argent et noir .

Je restai planter devant les portes , tétanisée. Le regard du Chef me transperçer de par en par ; la puissance qui emmanait de cet homme fesai peur . J'en vient à me demander se qu'il ferait de moi.

Le ninja se tourna vers moi, agacer que je me soit arrê mes esprits ,je le suivit .

S'étant rapprocher, il me souffla :

_ T'inquiète pas , il ne va pas te manger ... enfin , je crois ....

Il eut un petit sourire , puis repris son air froid , continuant à avancer vers le Maître de maison.

O.O euh.... c'est à moi qu'il vient de parler ?

Une fois arriver en bas du trône , le garde s'inclina, puis s'effaça , me laissant devant l'imposant personnage.

Je m'inclina aussi et resta ainsi , attendant qu'on me dise de me relever. Le regard du jeune homme m'avait troubler une fois de plus *ç* .

_ Relève-toi ;ordonna un voix forte et sèche.

Mes mains qui tremblaient déjà se mirent à vibrées, je les enfonça dans mon kimono.

_ Te voilà donc , Ayana , 3 eme fille d' Amai . Il se leva et descendit de son estrade ; il se pencha au dessus de moi et me pris le menton entre ses longs doigts , m' examinant le visage. C'est qu'il a de la poigne en plus ! . Très jolie enfant ...

Il se redressa et tourna la tête vers le garde.

_ Yû , mon fils , viens .

.......Quoi !? Le garde .... fils du Chef !Je cligna des yeux , étonner au possible. Le ninja s'approcha , le visage un peu moins neutre, montrant un certain interet à ce qui se passait.

_ Tu sais mon fils , je ne suis pas aveugle ... et comme recompense de tes actes couronnées de succès , je t'offrirait cette belle jeune fille pour ton anniversaire, demain.

...

C'est à ce jeune homme que je suis destinée ? J'ai faillit faire un arret cardiaque. Rougissant , je baissait les yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il ferait de moi à part...

NAN ! N'y pense pas !

Le père reprit la parole .

_ Montre lui donc ses nouveaux appartements , mon fils.

D'un geste, il nous congédia .

Reculant docilement , je me redressa. Yû se plaça à côter de moi puis commença à partir, son expression étais redevenu aussi froid que du marbre.

La respiration un peu accélerer , je le suivit à travers les couloir; j'allait me perdre dans ses couloirs , je le savait . Nous repassaîmes devant la cour intérieur, mais nous n'urent pas le temps de nous y arrê nous enfonçairent plus avant dans le batiment , après 4 bonnes minutes de marche , Yû s'arrêta devant un batant coulisant . Le poussant , il me laissa entrer.

La chambre étais nettement plus vaste qu'avant , le lit immense , mes affaires déjà plaçer , comme si tout avait été calculer . Une sensation de malaise me prit petit à petit .

Le fils du Chef s'étais une nouvelle fois adosser au mur , à croire qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir debout.

_Ça doit te faire bizarre : passer de rang de simple fille de commerçant à offrande pour un fils de riche dit-il , une once sarcastique dans la voix.

Je me retournai ; ce n'est pas parce que je venais d'arriver que j'allais me laisserait marcher sur les pieds par un enfant pourrit gaté. Plissant les yeux et le foudroyant du regard ,je répondit sur le même ton.

_ Le plus bizarre , c'est de voire ce fils habiller en simple homme de main qui fait le sale boulot à la place des autres .

Le jeune homme haussa une micro-seconde les sourcils , avant de reprendre son air neutre et froid.

_ Sait tu que tu t'adresse à un ninja comfirmer ? (il se reprocha) et que d'un seul geste il pourrait te tuer ?

Je me redressa , n'ayant plus rien à perdre , je pouvait me le permèttre.

_ Vous n'oseriez pas .

_ Comment peut-tu en être aussi sûr ?

_ Je suis un présent de votre père , cela m'étonnerais que vous l'abimiez avant votre anniversaire.

Une lueur amusé s'alluma dans les yeux du combattant, alors qu'il se rapprochait encore de la jeune fille au caractère prononçé.Elle lui plaisait bien ,la gamine.

_ Les duels pour l'honneur sont accepter en tout les cas .

_ Seriez-vous entrain de me défier ?

_Ça m'étonnerais que tu sache tenir un katana dans le bon sens .

Outrée par cette remarque ,je me tournai vers le lit , où se tenait une longue boite noir gravée d'un dragon or serpentant sur le couvercle et sur les côters. L'ouvrant à la hate , j'en extirpa un katana à la garde noir et argent . Après plusieur passes , je pointa la lame sous le menton du Kanda .

_ Tu disais ?

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre : cette fille étais étonnant et pleine de ressource, elle lui plaisait grandement. Un rictus aux lèvres , il dégaina Mugen à son tour , lentement .

_ Si tu arrive à m'égratigner, je retirerait se que j'ai dit .

Je le foudroya à nouveau du regard. Il reprit la parole.

_ Le lieux n'est pas approprier pour un .... « combat »... Suis moi , je t'emmène au terrain d'entrainement.

Il rengaina , moi aussi, puis le suivit à nouveau dans le dédale des couloirs. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant une baie vitrée coulissante donnant sur un grand terrain de verdure , plusieurs personnes, pratiquement que des hommes , s'entrainaient.

Kanda m'emmena vers la fin du terrain ; en chemin, nous nous firent saluer plusieurs fois .

_ Alors Yû- chan , tu donne des cours particuliers maintenant ? S'exclama en rigolant un jeune homme , qui tenait un long baton en cheveux était d'un rouge feu.

_ Pas encore Lavi . Permet-moi de te présenter Ayana , fille d'Amai .

_ Ah ! La Sacrifier ! Mademoiselle . Il se pencha en signe de salut , puis il se tourna vers Kanda . Mais pourquoi tu l'emmène ici ?

_ Pour vérifier qu'elle sait tenir correctement un katana.

La phrase fit rire plusieur hommes qui s'étaient rapprocher par curiosité.

Oh tu va me le payer toi ! J'ai pas intéret à me rater , la honte sinon.

Mon kimono me gêne grandement , sous les sifflement des hommes , j'en détacha le plus gênant , à savoir les manches , qui devienrent balantes sur les coter . Heureusement , je garde toutjours des bandages sur moi, cachant parfaitement mes formes pourtant très avatageuses.

Dégainant à nouveau , je mit Kanda en jout. Les hommes lançairent de petites piques , que le ninja fit taire d'un geste . À son tour , il dégaina.

La voire ainsi lui fit bizarre : la jeune fille si fragile qu'il avait vue devant la porte , au cheveux aussi rouge que du sang et au yeux pourpre , se tenait devant lui , katana en main , prète à se battre contre lui. Cette fille était décidément très à son goût.

Au début , nous nous tournions autour, dans un silence des plus pesants , puis je me jeta sur lui , attaquant . Apparament , je l'es surpris , parcequ'au dernier moment il réagit et me part. Je recule puis revient . Je peut voir le sourire amusé parré ses magnifiques lèvres. Il s'amuse bien on dirait.

Mes attaques s'enchainent les une aux autres et il est bientôt obliger de me les rendres . L'entrainement 5 h par jours pendant 6 ans , ça sert ! ^ ^

Nous commençons à suer à grosses gouttes lui et moi . Ses camarades se sont mis à nous encourager , d'autres ont ouvert des paries.

Nos forces sont presque à égalitées ; et nous nous essoufflons 'est ce qu'il est beau sous l'effort ; notre chorégraphie est toute en grâce et présicion. J'arriverais pas à tenir .

C'est seulement au derniere moment , dans une passe où je suis près de lui , et que sans le vouloir mes lèvres se posent sur la comisures des siennes , qu'une ouverture se fait dans nos deux gardes.

C'est méchant je sais , mais je ne veut pas me faire ridiculiser . Je lui bloque la lame et l'envoit se planter dans un arbre.

Apparament , personnes n'a vue notre derrnière échange . Il est abasourdie et surpris ; sa main se lève pour effleurer là où je l'es embrassé.

Puis reprenant ses esprits , il dit , un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_ ... Tu sais manié un katana ... mais tu ne ma toujours pas égra...

Aussitôt dit , aussitôt fait , une petite ligne rouge se met alors à saigner sur sa joue droite. C'est dommage de blesser un aussi beau visage. Le regard hautain et fière de moi , je rengaine et m'éloigne du terrain.

Une fois sûr que personne ne ma suivit , je m'affale contre un mur. Le combat m'a épuiser ... et puis le baiser ... il va me rester dans la tête un bout de temps celui-là. Je me mord la lèvre, elles étaient douces et tendres ses lèvres.... *ç* .

Reprend toi Ayana , c'est pas le moment de te laisser aller .

Me relevant et me tenant au mur, j'essaya de retourver le chemin de ma nouvelle chambre. En chemin , je rencontrai une jeune servante , qui m' indiqua gentillement le chemin.

Arriver à destination,je retirai mon kimono tremper de sueur, en pris un autre et me dirigea vers le rotenburo.

Celui des femmes étais désert, heureusement.

Entrant das l'eau , je me laissa relaxer par l'eau et la douce odeur emmanant des bougies et des lampes Renkeis . Une légère brise fit chanter les bambous non loin..... et m' apporta la discution de plusieur voix masculines , dont j' en reconnut 2 . Curieuse comme je suis, je m'enveloppe dans une serviette et m'approcha de la haute barrière en bois.

Yû , Lavi et deux autres hommes parlaient.

_ Alors comme ça , la gamine est ton cadeau d'anniversaire ? Dit la 1er voix.

( je suis pas une gamine ! -.-****)

_ Hum , tu a bien de la chance Yû-chan ! S'exclama bruits de brosse se firent entendre.

_ Héhéhéhé on peut se demander se qu'il va faire d'elle, j'espere qu'elle est bonne au pieux ! Ricana une 2 eme voix.

_ Rha tais-toi ,imbécile , je t' interdit de parler d'elle comme ça ! Tu lui doit respect comme à moi ! C'est clair ? Perssiffla Kanda , une once de menace dans la voix.

_ T'inquiète pas Kanda , tu sais très bien qu'on te taquine ! Ta même plus le sens de l'humour ! Rit la 1er voix . En tout cas , elle sais se battre , c'est bien. Bon aller , lève ton cul toi , on est de garde cette nuit !

La 2eme voix grognia , des bruits de serviettes , de seaux ,de pas puis de porte qui se ferme me ès plusieurs minutes de silence , Lavi le rompit.

_ Tu sait , ta réaction va faire gaser .

_ Si tu savait à quel points je m'en tape !

Lavi rit .

_ Oui je sais... tu n'aurait pas déjà des sentiments pour elle quand même ?

_ ...

_ Eh Kanda ! C'est quoi ses joues rougissantes !

_ Ta gueule Lavi ! ( bruits de claque )

_ T'inquiète pas , je dirais rien. Ta raison va , elle est pas mal ... perso ...

_ Me sort pas ton discourt , je le connais déjà !

_ Bon , bah je vais te laisser alors .

_ Hum , ta interet à te taire .

_ Mais oui t'inquiète pas . Qu'est ce que tu peut être méfiant , une déformation professionnel j'imagine .

Lui aussi quitta le rotenburo, seul Kanda restait . Mon instinct d'aventurière se rappela à moi; cherchant au alentour un moyen de me sur-élever pour voire pardessus la palisade.

Poussant une pierre et montant dessus , j'ai put enfin observer l'être si troublant .

Il se trouvait dos à moi ,assis sur une pierre en granite , une serviette autour des hanches , les bras relever pour se laver les cheveux, ses muscles jouant magnifiquement sous sa peau blanche.

_ La vue te plait ?

Surprise , j'ai fallit glisser de la pierre .Mais comment il a fait ?!

_ Comment avez-vous...

_ Ton odeur...

Il se leva et se tourna face à moi.

_ Ton odeur ta trahie .... Délicieuse odeur d'ailleurs...

Il s'approcha de la palisade, les bras croisés, les yeux plongés dans les miens.

_ Où as-tu appris à manié le Katana ?

_ Mon Grand frère m'a appris les bases...et j'ai fait le reste en auto-didacte.

Il haussa les sourcils.

_ Tu est vachement douée .

_ Merci...////

_ De rien , ça a été un plaisir de me battre contre toi.... Je peut te demander un service ?

Ouhala !! qu'est ce qu'il va me demander.

_Ça dépend quoi ?

_ Pourrais-tu me tutoyer ? Le vous me veillir , j'aime pas .

Je pouffe , c'est plus fort que moi .

_ Si tu veux ....

_ Merci ! Dit-il avec soulagement , une main sur le coeur , se penchant un peu en avant. Se redressant , il me demanda . Te plairais t-il de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

_ //// Oui bien sur !

Il eut un magnifique sourire .

_ Je t'attend devant.

Puis il partie , comme les autres , disparaissant derrière le batant coulissant. Je descendit de la pierre , retournant la situation dans ma tête ... qu'est ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer ? ......on verra le moment me sechant , le baiser me revien en tête...... AH n'y pense pas ;

Une fois sèche , j'enfila mon yukata noir aux imprimées bleu et broder de d'oiseaux argents, puis sortie . Comme promis , il m'attendait devant .

Le rouge de ses cheveux fesait ressortirent sa peau blanche , fesant ressortir elle-même le noir de sa tenue, la rendant plus...belle et mysterieuse. Lui qui d'abitude ne s'attardait pas sur ce genre de détailes ,il se surprit lui même à découvrir tout ça d'un seul coup d'oeil.

Il s'approcha et dit:

_ Qu'est ce qui te ferai plaisir pour le dîner ? Des onigris ? De la soupe miso ? Un donburi ? Du hôhan ?...

Un peu hésitante , elle lâcha du bout des lèvres:

_...Euh ... quelque chose de léger .... s'il te plait....

Il eut le magnifique sourire du connaiseur culinaire.

_Aucun problème !

Lui prenant la main , il l'emnena pour la 3eme fois à travers le labyrinthe des couloirs. Contrairement au matin, il m'expliqua par où nous passions et ce qu'il y avait derrière les portes fermées, je n'en retien pas la moitier car Kanda passait de l'une à l'autre en un rien de temps. Enfin ,nous arrivaîmes devant une arche , cacher par des rideaux de perles en nacre et en bois.

_ Après toi ! Les demoiselles d'abords .

Lui jetant un regard en biais,je passai le rideau et me retrouva dans une salle à manger spatieuse et chaleureuse; les coussins beiges autour de la table basse semblaient moeulleux et bien rembourées; la table etais déjà mise pour 5 personnes. Les lampoins pendaient du plafond , conferrant à la pièce une athmosphère plus douce encore . Une grande fenetre ronde donnait sur le jardin et le ciel qui devenait plus sombre au fur et à mesure que le soleil se entra à son tour.

_ Assiet-toi, les autres ne vont pas tarder.

Puis il disparut dans un autre encadrement. Il invite quelqu'un à manger puis le laisse en plan... où va le monde dite-moi. Mon regard s'attarda quelque instants sur les boisseries des murs; puis l'arriver des «autres» me sortie de mes pensées.

Le père, la mère et Lavi se joignirent à nous pour le repas. Ils parlaietn affaires , choses a laquelle je ne comprenait rien: il étais question de terrains ou de bétails. Lavi montra un très vifs interet à mon égard, me posant toute les questions qui lui passait par la tête, le saké n'y étant qu'en infime partie responsable. Il s'avérait que lui aussi avait été «offert» à la famille Kanda .

_ Au début , j'ai eu les jetons , j'en pleurais pratiquement toute les nuits , mais maintenant , je veux même plus retourner chez moi tellement je les trouve sans attractions, tu verras , on est vachement bien ici , t'auras pas le temps de t'ennnuyer !...

_ Pour l'instant c'est toi qui l'ennuie , laisse la donc manger ! Intervient la mère .

Car effectivement ,je ne pouvait entretenir la conversation avec le roux et manger en même temps , surtout que le mille-feuille aux abricots et à la poudre de thé verts semblait particulièrement appétissant.

Une fois tout le monde repus, ils partirent chacun de leus cotes. Euh ... comment je vais faire pour retrouver le chemin de ma chambre ?

Mettant ma fiertée de coter , je m'aprocha de Yû,un peu rougissante .

_ Est ce que tu pourrais me montrer le chemin pour retourner dans ma chambre , s'il te plait ?...

Il se tourna vers moi et sourit , apprament amusé .

_ T'es mal si je refuse hein ?

Je me retiens de lui répondre ; à la place , j'inspirai .

_ Pas tant que ça , je peu toujours demander à une servante de m'indiquer le chemin .

Il la considéra du regard , décidement , elle n'avait pas froid au yeux, il sourit.

_ T'inquiète pas va , je vais te rammener ! Il lui tapota affectueusement sur la tête; tu va quand même pas chréchée dans le couloir !

Écarquillant les yeux , je me défit de son emprise et recula. Outrée ,je tournai les talons sèchement et partie sans me retournée. Tant pis si je me perd , il n'avait qu'a ne pas me parler comme ça ! Me fiant à ma mémoire visuelle ,je réussit à retrouver la moitier de mon chemin, mais au dernier moment , je tournai au mauvais endroit. De là , j'ai commença à hérrée dans la maison affreusement grande pendant ce qui me parrut une éternitée. Les bruits de la maison et de la nuit n'arrangeait rien. La fatigue se fit sentir , ainsi que la peur des lieux que je ne connaisait pas. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de partir sur un coup de tête ? Je me laissa glisser contre le mur , me recroque-villant sur moi-meme , les larmes se mirent à couler.

Perclue de fatigue , je fini par somnoler.

Quel idée de partir à l'aventure en pleine nuits franchement ? Kanda arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de son futur cadeau qui pour l'instant , lui causait bien des tracas. Elle risquerai de se perdre souvent dans ces couloirs ... peut être faudrait t-il lui fournir une carte , pour être plus sûr. «J'ai éccopé d'un cadeau au caracter de cochon, et vraiment beaux... bah ça ne peu pas lui nuire d'avoir du caracter...». Il la trouva enfin , au detour d'un croisemet; endormit .

Doucement , il s'approcha . S'asseyant sur ses talons, il tendit la main pour prendre son visage entre ses doigts. Elle dormait profondément. Il soupira .

_ Va falloir que je t'attache ... murmura t il tendrement.

Calant un bras dans son dos , l'autre derrière les genoux , il la souleva et la rammena dans sa chambre.

Précautionneusement , il la déposa sur le lit. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux fiévreux de sommeil..

_ Nh .... que ...qu'est ce que ...

_ Tu t'es perdue dans les couloirs et tu t'es endormie...chuchota t il.

_ C'est de ta faute ça ... lâchai-je d'une voix endormit.

_ ... Oui un peu , mais si tu ne réagisait pas au quart de tour ... tu aurai pu me répondre , ça aurait été plus rapide.

_ Tu parles trop ... je dort à moitiers...

_ Je vois ça ..... tu veux que je te dise : tu fait appel au viol comme ça ...

J'étais allongée sur le dos , les mains près des épaules, les bords du yukata glissant sur les cotes, laissant voire toute la basse de mon cou et la naissance de ma poitrine cacher par les bandages; ainsi qu'une partie de ma cuisse recourbée.

Il se tenais assie , une main de l'autre coter de mon coprs , à moitier pencher sur moi. Malgré mon esprit dans la brume, je me rend bien compte qu'il descend de plus en plus. Je ne peu pas m'empècher de rougir; ma respiration accélère,et apparament , il le sait.

_ T'inquiète pas , je sais me contrôler, permet moi juste une chose...

Inconsciament , j'hoche la tête. Il plonge. Ses lèvres rejoingnent ma comisure de lèvres, au même endroits où moi je l'es embrassée. D'un coup , ma fatigue s'envole. Il recule d'a peine 3 cm, sa respiration chaude me glisse sur les lèvres et les joues.

«....Et merde ! Ça va pas me suffire....» Kanda rapprocha sa tête , posant cette fois ses lèvres en plein sur les siennes. La sensation l'élèctrisa de la tête au pieds, chose qu'il ne ressentait qu'au combat. Soucieux de ne pas la brusquer , il ne put s'empecher de passer sa langue sur la peau douce et charnue de sa bouche , apréciant la texture au plus haut point.

Sa main remonta doucement le long du kimono et passa en dessous , passant sur sa poitrine , qu'il se mit à caresser consencieusement.

Entre 2 baisers , je réussit à plaçer:

_ ....Tu sais que je peu me rebeller ?.....

Il s'arrêta :

_Et comment ? Tu est a moitiers dans les vapes...

_ Je peut toujours crier .

Il me démontra par un baiser que ma défense ne tiendrais pas .

_ Tu disais ?

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Décidement , elle avait un sacrée caractère. Il se redressa et secoua la tête.

_ Je vais éviter de te fatiguer plus que ça , bonne nuit Ime-chane !

Je me redressait alors qu'il étais déjà dans l'encadrement du battant .

_ Kanda ! ....attend ! ( il se retourna, une main sur le panneau) ... tu ...voudrait bien dormir avec moi cette nuit....s'il te plait ?.....

Il haussa les sourcils, visiblement surprit par ma demande. J'ajoutai :

_ C'est que ...y fait un peu froid et .....je suis pas encore habituer et ...

_ C'est bon , c'est bon , j'ai compris ! Ayant retiré son katana et ses chaussures, il se glissa sous les draps. Je tiens a te prévenir : tu risque gros en dormant à mes cotés .

Je levais les yeux sur lui, à moitiers soumise et kawai ,et à moitiers rebelle.

_ Mais du moment que c'est vous Maître ...

Il est choqué, vive moi ! Je me glisse entre ses bras sans me soucier de si je l'excite ou pas, pose ma tête sur son torce.

_ Oyasemi , Kanda -Sama ...

Et pouf , y a plus personne !

Le lendemain matin , mon lit est vide..... espèce de lâcheur ! J'le boude NA !

Une servante viens me tirée du lit en débirtant un flot inninterrompues de paroles et de remarques sur le fait que je ne suis pas une lève-tôt et sur les préparatifs de l'annivairsaire de « Monsieur ».

Elle me fait savoir qu'il m'a offerts un présent , qui se trouve actuellement au pieds du lit. Elle ne me laisse même pas le temps de correctement me réveiller qu'elle me met sous le nez un magnifique kimono rouge et orange , aux dragons brodée or. De petits saphirs leur hornent les yeux. La servante me presse et ne me lâche pas , s'afferant à ma toilette , à mes cheveux et à mes vetements .

Une fois qu'elle a enfin décider que j'étais présantable, elle m'emmena dans la salle à manger.

Le repas fut somptieux , superbement présenter et délicieux au palais.

Mais tout ça n'etais rien devant le Maître de ce repas...... tout bonnement magnifique dans son kimono bleu nuit et bleu clair, au brodures d'argents.

Il reçut en cadeau , à part moi , un katana d'appara extrement ouvrgé, ainsi qu'un tas d'or qui aurait put nourrire 3 famille nombreuse pendant 10 environs .

Durant les petits moments où Kanda n'étais pas assayie par les gens, je m'amusait à le chauffer et le frustrer ^ ^, voire ses yeux furieux de ne pas pouvoir me rendre la monnais de ma pièce me fesait rire. Une seule fois ,il a pu me repondre : il m'a plaquer contre le mur alors que tout le monde étais sortie dans le jardin pour l'admirer, et ma ravager la bouche d'un baiser brûlant.

_ Arrête ça , tu me rend fou ! Me murmura t il.

_ Justement Maître, perder votre sans froid et punisser mon insubordination...

Sur quoi , il m'a embrasser comme un damné. Le reste de la journée est passer plus ou moins vite selon les moments; comme par exemple , quand les gardes , dont Kanda , se sont mesurer les uns au autres dans le terrain vague , à cheval et au corps à corps. Secrètement , j'espérais être partenaire de Kanda mais dans un tout autre domaine.

La nuits vient enfin , et on tira un feu d'artifice en honneur du Fils unique de la Famille.

Lavi avait raison : on a pas le temps de s'ennuyer ici, la maison me semble bien loin et morne en comparaison.

À une heure bien avançer , je rejoind ma chambre. Je vien m'accouder au batant de la porte qui donnait sur le jardin, où la lune donnait au cerisier un aspec etrange et féerique , rajouter par les lucioles qui voletaient ici et là.

J'entendis alors coulisser le battant de la porte. Tourant de ¾ la tête, j'aperçut Yû. Il se glissa derrière moi , enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux, les respirants profondément, ses mains se glissairent sur mon ventre. Nous continuons à observer le paysage , puis je me retourne face à lui. Qu'il est beau cet homme,

la lune se reflète dans ses yeux, les rendant plus étincelants.

Kanda se pencha doucement et l'embrassant , avec un envie non disimuler. Elle lui rendit son baiser, s'accrochant à , elle recula vers le lit. Il rompit le baiser.

_ Tu est sûr de ce que tu fait ?

_ Tout à fait , de toute façon , maintenant , je t'appartiens .

Elle relia leur lèvres passionnément .Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement.

Il l'allongea sur le lit et commença à la déshabilla , découvrant peu à peu sa peau . Une envie irréprésible monta du fond de son ventre. Lentement , ses lèvres vienrent effleurer la peau de son cou.

Elle laissa des ronronement lui échaper, ses doigts vienrent lui retirer son haut, puis glissairent sur sa peau ; ses lèvres entrouvertes lui permaitaient de respirer.

Il en frissona de bien être et fini par céder à la tentation , embrassant cette chair si offerte, la goutant avec plaisir,partant de son cou, puis descendit sur les clavicules,continuant à descendre .

Ses doigts jouaient les aventuriers , parcourant la peau peu à peu découverte. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses mais elle posa ses main sur ses fesses, collant le bas du bassin du jeune homme à la sienne , lui montrant à quelle points elle avait chaud.

Elle allait causée sa perte. Il remontajusqua sa bouche. elle ronrona sou les caresse de Kanda.

Doucement, il ralentit le rythme jusqu'à devenir imperceptible.

Elle frisona .

_Kanda .... à quoi tu joue ?

Il leva un regard innoscent vers elle.

_ Mais ... à rien ..

Ses lèvres se raprochairent des siennes.

_Menteur ...

Elle lui chopa les lèvres.

_...D'accord..

Avidement , il lui prit d'autorité la bouche, l'entrainant dans un combat sans merci. Ses mains continuairent leur activitées , la rendant peu à peu nue, défesant avec une facilité déconcertante son kimono. Il se défie de l'entrave de son pantalon , laissant aparaitre une érection déjà bien avancé se laissa dévetir pendant que ses mains continuaient à se balader sur ce corps , sa langue s'amusant avec la sienne, prenant plaisir à la taquiner.

Kanda , en tout cas se qu'il en restait à ce moment là, se trouvait dans un états d'extase encore jamais atteind ...

Elle lui mordi la lèvre , ses mains remontairent jusqu'à sa nuque, laissant ses doigts le frôler, en gémisement sous ses caresses.

Il respira à fond l'odeur de son Ime-chane, l'imprimant dans son esprit , se gorgant de son ârome.

Kanda écouta son insctint. Glissant sa main dans ses cheveux , de l'autre il retira toute entrave et la prépara avec un soin tout particulier . Une fois qu'elle fut prete, pénétra d'un coup sur toute sa longeur, poussant un cri qui résonna dans la pièce.

Il ammorça un aller et venu doux , enfouissant son visage contre la peau de son cou palpitant, l'embrassant avec tendresse.

Cela va s'en dire qu'il réussi à la faire gémir; ses doigts s'accrochent à lui, son soufle court,la tête rejetée en arrière, elle prononça faiblement un «Yû-chane» tout mignon entre 2 gémisement.

Il se délectais au plus haut point des gémisement qui sortait de leur ébats. Il ne peu se retenir plus longtemps et planta ses canines dans sa chair tendre , continuant ses coups de butoirs.

_ Tu aime Ime-chane ?

Il la pillona encore et encore.Entre 2 jouissements,elle réussit à répondre:

-Oh ouiiiiiii .. si tu savais !

Elle se mit à onduler des hanches en sens inverse , décuplant leur sentations déjà mis à mal par leur ébats.

Kanda grogna de plaisir , et accentua son mouvement, allant de plus en plus rapidement , ne retenant aucune de ses envies .Elle donna des coups de hanches, en même temps que celui-ci, le fesant heurter son points G, la fesant criée de plaisir.

Les sens du jeune homme lui permettais de tout ressentir dans les moindres détails, le rendant incapables de contrôler ses sentations qui déferlaient en lui à une vitesse incroyable. Ayana le rendai fou. .Ne tenant plus, elle fini par jouir, crillant le nom de son bien-faiteur . Les paroies de son intimitée se ressérairent sur la verge de Kanda, exerçant une pression sur celui-ci.

La pression déclencha sa perte : il se déversa en Ayana , dans un crie animal qui retranscrivait parfaitement ses émotions . Pour la 1er fois, il étais essoufler après ce genre de pratique tout a fait ludique .

Avec précaution , il se défit de son emprise , la déposant délicatement sur le lit.

Elle lâcha un soupir de satisfaction .Puis se glissa entre ses bras , lieux qu'elle commençait à grandement affectionné.

Enfin de compte , être « l'esclave » de Kanda n'étais pas du tout comme je l'avait imaginer: c'est nettement plus amusant et ...sexuel , mais si ça ,j 'y avait penser.

_ Ayana ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu sais , si ta famille te manque ... je peu toujours t'emmener la voire ...

Me redressant , je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

_ Je préférerais que tu me fasse l'amour plutôt que perdre ton temps à emner un cadeau là où on la acheter. Tu pense pas ?

_ Hum....... mouais....c'est sûr que c'est plus attréyant , surtout que j'ai une libido vachement active quand t'es a coté...

^ ^ si c'est pas mignon: il est entrain de rougir ! Kanda , je t'aime !


End file.
